


Riley's First Kiss

by coffee666



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Fear team up to give Riley her best memory ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought it'd be cute if it was Fear and Joy to do this, considering it's both scary and exciting!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @junkore

“I had a great time…” Jordan chuckled as he and Riley started down the street towards her house.

“Really? Even though you lost!” Riley teased, shoving him on the arm.

“Yeah!” he said truthfully, running a hand through his curly hair to shove it out of his face. “I mean…there’s always tomorrow…”

Now that Riley and Jordan were in ninth grade –officially in high school! They’d been spending a lot of time together. They had almost every class together, and they played hockey after school most days. Usually, everyone else had to get home early, so she and Jordan spent a lot of time out on the ice together.

“Is today gonna be the day, or what?” Joy asked the other emotions excitedly. She glanced towards the idea shelf, where a certain bulb had been sitting for several weeks now.

“No way!” Fear ducked down to hide under the console. “We can’t do it! We’re too chicken!”

“Speak for yourself!” Anger rolled his eyes. “This matter doesn’t concern me…I’m gonna go nap…”

“No! Anger, you have to help me postpone it!” Disgust stepped around everyone and stood in front of the shelf, blocking their access to the bulb. “We are not kissing Jordan! We’ll get cooties!”

“Aren’t we a little old for cooties?” Sadness spoke up from the far side of the room. As much as her empathy had come to help Riley lately, she knew better than to try and drive the console during Riley’s dates.

“Well…” Disgust faltered a bit. “It’s totally lame for us to make a move first! We have to wait for Jordan to do it.”

“Maybe he’s scared…” Fear’s voice was shaky from where he was still under the console.

Riley glanced sideways at Jordan as they past under the light of a streetlamp. The sun was quickly setting, and she knew they’d reach her house soon. She really wondered if Jordan was too scared to kiss her. Maybe he just didn’t like her that way.

“Of course he likes us!” Joy shouted at Sadness, who had voiced the thought. “Julie heard it from Sarah, who heard it from Marcus, who heard it from Amy…” Her voice sped up as she rattled off Riley’s class mates.

“But can you really trust a rumor?” Anger pounded his fist on the console. “We should confront those lying little…”

“Enough!” Joy shouted. “We are kissing Jordan tonight, whether you guys like it or not! Now, who’s with me!”

She looked around to the other emotions. Anger rolled his eyes and stalked away from the console. Sadness dropped her eyes to the floor and slowly backed away. Disgust gave a look that obviously showed her feelings.

“...I’m with you…” Fear said timidly, climbing out from under the console.

“Fear?” Joy’s eyes grew wide. “Fear, really!?”

“Yes.” He nodded, putting his hands on his hips in determination.

“What the heck would you know about kissing?” Disgust raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in her eyes.

Fear’s purple face flushed a bit red. “I know that Riley’s nervous…but that’s okay.” He stepped towards disgust. “Now please, let me get the idea bulb.”

“No! It’s gross.” She stomped her foot.

Despite how much shorter Disgust was, he knew he couldn’t overpower her. It was best to try and appeal to what she liked.

“You know,” he started, slowing reaching over her head. “I bet the cool girls would love to be friends with Riley when they found out she’d kissed a boy…”

Disgust’s eyes widened and she grabbed the bulb from behind her and handed it to Fear. Fear and Joy bounded towards the console and stopped in front of it.

“Do it.” Joy nodded.

Fear reached down and screwed the bulb into the console. All the emotions watched it intently to see if Riley would take the idea.

Riley and Jordan stopped at Riley’s front door. The lights were on, so she knew her parents were still up and waiting for her. She’d absolutely die if they were somehow watching her and Jordan from inside.

“Relax, they’re not watching us.” Joy smiled at Disgust, who’d just spoken up.

Before Disgust could rebuttal, there was a click as the bulb lit and lowered down into the console. Riley had made up her mind.

“She’s gonna do it!” Sadness whispered in awe.

“Maybe next time you’ll win…” Riley said softly to Jordan as they stopped on her doorstep. Jordan looked so cute with his curly hair falling in his eyes. If everyone was right about Jordan liking her, then she’d take the plunge. She’d kiss him.

If they were wrong…then, well, hopefully they were right. She prayed he’d kiss her back. Or that she couldn’t mess it up. She’d only ever seen kissing on tv and movies. It didn’t look too hard. She could do this! She wasn’t going to mess it up!

“You’re not going to mess it up!” Joy smiled at Fear. The two of them stood alone at the console. Sadness was in the corner, watching them. Anger was standing in front of Disgust, trying to create a wall in case she suddenly changed her mind on letting it happen.

“Ready, Fear?” Joy asked, placing a hand on a lever.

“Ready, Joy!” he placed his hand on the lever beside hers and together they pushed it forwards.

“Jordan…” Riley started, stepping a little closer to him.

“Y-yeah?” he looked over at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. She really wondered what was going on inside his head.

Just as Fear and Joy pushed the lever forward, Riley took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned in. It was a little harder than the gentler kisses Riley read about in her vampire romance books, and it seemed to take Jordan by surprise.

His eyes widened for a second, as every alarm in his head went off and his emotions went wild. His Joy and Fear slammed on the console as Jordan gently kissed Riley back.

It was a few glorious seconds, as Disgust, Anger and Sadness watched the screen with wide eyes. Fear laughed and Joy jumped around and twirled in excitement.

“We did it!” Joy wrapped her arms around Fear and spun him around. He had a look of shock and dizziness as Joy let him go and he fell to the floor.

“Whoah…” Riley and Jordan both whispered as Riley pulled back. Both of their faces were flushed and when Riley started laughing, so did Jordan.

There was a click and all of the emotions gasped as a new core memory appeared along the wall and rolled in. Its split glow of yellow and purple filled the room as it spun in and landed on top of the rack that held the other core memories.

“It’s a core memory!” Fear stepped over to the rack and picked it up.

“Put it in!” Joy ran around to an empty space in the rack. Since Riley hit puberty, several more spaced had opened up, and she’d always wondered what sort of personality islands they’d power.

Fear walked around and placed the orb into its spot. The memory glowed and a railing began to extend out from Headquarters towards an open space in Riley’s mind.

They all ran towards the window and watched a new island form. It sprouted, a tall statue that resembled Jordan rose high above a hockey rink full of hearts.

“What the heck is that!?” Disgust asked.

“Boyfriend Island!” Fear gasped. “I’m freaking out…we did that!?”

“We sure did! Wahoo!” Joy bounced up and down.

Back in her fully furnished bedroom, Riley ticked away at her laptop, pouring every detail of her kiss with Jordan into an email for Meg. Her heart still pounded at the memory. He’d actually kissed her back! His words that had followed were less eloquent.

“So…like, do you wanna maybe…be my girlfriend?” he asked, averting his eyes.

“Sure!” Riley had answered a bit too eagerly, as Joy had control of the console.

“Cool…” he nodded. “So, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Riley smiled.

She hit send on the email, before closing her laptop and rolling over in her bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Will you guys put that thing away?” Disgust asked the others, eyeing the memory of the kiss that was floating up in the recall center. “Riley needs to fall asleep.”

“We can’t help it.” Joy laughed, leaning against the console and sighing wistfully as she gazed up at the screen where the memory played. “It’s just so cute!”

“You have to admit; it wasn’t as gross as you thought.” Fear smirked.

“Well,” Disgust flustered and looked away. “At least he didn’t taste bad…”

“He was minty fresh…” Sadness gave a small smile.

“Like Triple Dent Gum!” Joy laughed.

“Oh great! Now that stupid song is gonna be stuck in her head all night and Riley will never fall asleep!” Anger shouted.

As if on cue, the memory of the kiss went back to its spot on the core memory rack and it was replaced in the recall tube by the gum jingle. As it began playing they all couldn’t help but yell in frustration.

Riley, on the other hand, hummed the song happily until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
